campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:November Stark
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: November Stark Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 2: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 3: Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Third Cohort Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: He is 6ft, with dark hair and eyes. He has an athletic body type. Personality: He is outgoing, he normally won't be rejected from society, since he is really funny in a sarcastic way, as well as the fact of him being really flirtatious. He is smart, once something gets in his brain, it can't go out. He won't stop moving, he needs to move his hands or feet to concentrate, which makes him a bit more ADHD than normal demigods. Even though he is arrogant (in a nice funny way), he is also modest of what is best of him: his attitude. He will never back down, even though if it means dying. Once you get to be his friend, (a real one) he is extremely loyal, and will never let you down or betray you. History: My mom, Jane fell in love with a god, after some time, I was born, and the god left me a present: a silver chain (that I would later discover) that transformed into a bow (and a quiver full of arrows) when stripped of by me. My first time of life wasn't as bad, I had a normal kid and pre-teen life. When I turned 12, mom gave me the necklace and told me what to do in dangerous situations (yet she did't tell me about the monsters nor me being a demigod). I agreed even though I thought she was getting a little crazy to think a necklace would transform into a bow. When I was 13 years old, the first attack happened: when I was coming back from my archery lessons, a harpy came to me and instantly I snatched of my necklace, it did turn into a bow. After shooting multiple arrows, hitting either a leg or a wing, or just air, I concentrated as much as I could and hit her in the neck. It dissolved into golden dust. I panicked but decided not to tell my mom, she would think I was crazy. A year and a half passed, and another attack happened: a hellhound, I killed it easier, since I had more practice than before with the weapon. But now, I did tell her the truth. She made me take mental exams, just to fake, so I could live a longer "normal life". The results were that I had ADHD and a severe one. Another attack happened 10 months later, and again, I told my mom. Now, she would tell me the truth about me: I was a demigod. The next week we went on vacation. I started feeling bad when I was in the plane, I had a bad feeling. I told my mom to jump from the plane, and I would6 save her, even though I didn't know how I knew that. She wouldn't budge. I jumped alone, letting my mom behind. When I was about to touch the water, a powerful lightning hit the plane. The next second, was the fastest of my life SPLASH!!! Then, everything turned blue, and then, it faded to black. When I woke up, I was in an island I stayed there for three months. Only training, that was my whole day thing since I couldn't do more. I would run through the island, make exercise, set traps etc. then a helicopter passed by and took me back home. I would black out in the helicopter, only to find myself awoken with tattered clothes. I got up, and saw a house in the distance. I found a newspaper in a trash can. The date was from the future, a year later, but that wasn't possible. I saw myself again, I had grown taller, which meant, since the helicopter, a year had passed, and I didn't remember any of that year. I walked toward the house,only to find it full of wolfs, one the leader, Lupa welcoming me. I trained with them for half year. I went toward the camp Lupa told me to go. It has been a long journey, and here I stand, at the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Silver bow and arrows (Imperial Gold in the tips of the arrows). ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim For questions #4 and 5, I don't know how to make sure I'm not using a used face claim, if you would tell me, I would do it. 4) Put your signature under here. DrXax (talk) 12:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming Comments CLAIMED :D :D :D Category:Claimed